headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Wonder Woman/Season 2
Category:Seasons Wonder Woman is an American television series of the superhero fantasy genre. It is based on the Wonder Woman comic book series published by DC Comics. Season two of Wonder Woman aired on CBS from September 16th, 1977 to April 21st, 1978 for a total of twenty-two episodes. The season is notable in that it is the first season of the series to air on CBS and it is also where the show's timeline jumps ahead from the 1940s to the modern era. Season one regular cast members Lynda Carter and Lyle Waggoner return to the show, though Waggoner now plays Steve Trevor, Jr., the son of his character from season one. Supporting cast members for this season include Tom Kratochvil as the voice of I.R.A.C. and Saundra Sharp as Eve. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Wilfred Lloyd Baumes - Executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer - Executive producer * Mark Rodgers - Producer * Charles B. Fitzsimons - Supervising producer * Arnold Turner - Associate producer * Bruce Lansbury - Supervising producer * John Gaynor - Associate producer * Paul Baxley - Stunt coordinator Directors * Alan Crosland * Alex Singer * Herb Wallerstein * Jack Arnold * Michael Caffey * Seymour Robbie Writers * Anne Collins * Brian McKay * Bruce Shelly * Calvin Clements, Jr. * Dan Ullman * David Ketchum * Mark Rodgers * Patrick Mathews * Richard Carr * S.S. Schweitzer * Stephen Kandel * Tom Sawyer * Tony DiMarco * Wilton Denmark Notes & Trivia * Based on characters created by Charles Moulton. * Developed for television by Stanley Ralph Ross. * Executive producer Wilfred Lloyd Baumes is credited as Wilford Lloyd Baumes in this season. He goes from being a producer to an executive producer. * Actor Norman Burton is credited as Normann Burton in this season. * The beginning title sequence for the show changes with episode 2x09, "The Man Who Made Volcanoes". The animated clips from previous episodes are removed in favor of live-action sequences from select episodes from this season. Home video * Wonder Woman: The Complete Collection * Wonder Woman: The Complete Second Season See also External Links ---- Category:Wilfred Lloyd Baumes Category:Douglas S. Cramer Category:Charles B. Fitzsimons Category:John Gaynor Category:Mark Rodgers Category:Arnold Turner Category:Alan Crosland Category:Stephen Kandel Category:Tom Sawyer Category:Lynda Carter Category:Lyle Waggoner Category:Norman Burton Category:Dack Rambo Category:Kristin Larkin Category:Vincent Van Patten Category:Earl Boen Category:Barry Cahill Category:Del Hinkley Category:Barbarao Category:Allan Kolman Category:Anne Ramsey Category:Linda Ryan Category:Sol Weiner Category:Gary Bisig Category:Betty Cole Category:Lana Marie Henricks Category:Lori Ann Henricks Category:Paula Crist Category:Pamela Mason Category:Curt Lowens Category:Regis Cordic Category:Walt Davis Category:Phyllis Flax Category:Eric Mason Category:De De Young Category:Fritz Weaver Category:Bettye Ackerman Category:Jessica Walter Category:Beatrice Straight Category:David Knapp Category:Carlos Romero Category:Dorrie Thomson Category:Argentina Brunetti Category:Edward Cross Category:Johana De Winter Category:George Ives Category:Frank Killmond Category:Russ Marin Category:William Tregoe Category:Raye Sheffield Category:John Philip Dayton Category:Joel Fabiani Category:Jennifer Darling Category:Lee Bergere Category:Charles Pierce Category:George Chakiris Category:Arthur Batanides Category:Christopher Cary Category:S. Pearl Sharp Category:Carol Worthington Category:Katharine Charles Category:Jack Kissell Category:Maurice Marsac